Masochist
by takemetoeden
Summary: Hermione can think of only one thing to numb the pain of the gaping hole a certain ginger has left after he storms off in a fit of rage. And that one thing... is Bellatrix Lestrange. WARNING: Femmeslash, abuse, Bellatrixy-ness, and angsty!Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood crying. She could hardly see through her tears, could hardly stand still from her body being wracked by sobs. She could hear the hysteria in her weeping, but she couldn't make herself stop. Her face was wet. She could feel the cold wind's sting on her wet cheeks, but made no move to wipe the tears away.

She could vaguely tell that she was looking out from a mountaintop of some kind. Could feel her legs trembling, almost wouldn't support her weight. Barely felt a hand on her shoulder.

Harry.

But it wasn't the hand she wanted right then, wasn't the hand she needed.

The hand she needed might never find her again. The hand she needed had stormed out and they had been forced to apparate away. And now he was gone.

Ron.

The name shot through her with that same familiar emotion in between her lungs that she refused to acknowledge, only now it was laced with pain, regret, longing... But most of all, pain.

She might never see him again. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Harry's hand eventually left her as he started setting up camp. He had known her long enough to know when to leave her alone, and she was grateful for it. What she needed right now was... Was...

Pain.

Yes, pain would help. Physical pain could take away the emotional pain. Would make her focus on the here and now, and help her forget about a certain ginger, if only temporarily. Pain was release. Pain. Where could she find it?

She held her wrists before here, exposed to the cold wind. She eyed the faint blue lines beneath her pale skin, seriously considering for a moment...

No. She couldn't bring herself to relieve the pain. She couldn't do it herself... Harry woudn't do it, she already knew. Who would?

Suddenly, she knew. She knew what she needed, where she needed to be, who could give her what she needed...

Bellatrix Lestrange.

The name itself sent wonderful shivers of fear up her spine, and an admittedly unhealthy surge of desire coursed through her. It scared her, but she was too distraught to let it stop her. She lifted her hard, wet, determined eyes from her wrists and set her jaw. She knew what she needed, knew how to get it... And she was going to get it.

The way Hermione figured it, no protective charms would be set on the Lestrange estate. Why would there be? There was nothing within to be kept safe. Everything and everyone important was at the Malfoy manor.

To be honest, she was surprised Harry let her just apparate away with the excuse of "needing space." Either she was a good liar or Harry really was as pitifully thick as she thought him to be. Either way, she was grateful for it, in a kind of sick, twisted way. The hunger that was twisting in the pit of her stomach was getting worse and she needed a release.

The faint pop that resounded through the large marble-floored room when she apparated into the empty dining hall of the Lestrange manor rose gooseflesh on her arms.

Hermione looked around through tears at the large empty room, unsure of where she was or if there was anyone around.

"Homunum revelio," she whispered. Then, an image of Bellatrix Lestrange lazily flipping through a large book in a dusty chair appeared on a closed door to Hermione's left. Her toes curled. The image faded.

Shaking legs carried her slowly towards the door. She felt her pulse in the hollow of her throat, and a cold sweat made her flesh glisten in the dimly lit hall. She swallowed dryly as she approached the door. She stopped with the tips of her toes, breasts, and nose almost touching the door.

She looked down at the intricate, brassy doorknob... But the muffled sound of a book slamming closed within the room halted her quivering hand. She raised her eyes and seemed rooted to the spot, her trainers stuck to the marble, as her ears were greeted with the quiet sound of footsteps approaching the other side of the door. Her abdomen muscles contracted uneasily and she was feeling slightly lightheaded. What was she doing here?

Just then, the large oak door swung open, revealing a very confused Bellatrix Lestrange.

The words "oh, God..." formed on Hermione's trembling lips in a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's mind was racing, and yet she couldn't make coherent thoughts at all. There was only fear. Fear and want. Fear and want and pain. But that heightened awareness allowed her to take in every flicker of emotion that danced across the face of Bellatrix Lestrange. She percieved surprise at first, then confusion, which lasted the longest, but was finally replaced with a sort of mad, excited glee. It was that terrifying expression that had drawn her here. She watched the older witch's pupils dilate and her ripe cherry lips fill with blood right before she broke the silence...

"My, my. What _have_ we here?" Hermione only noticed Bellatrix had a book in her hand when she singlehandedly shut it and offhandedly tossed it behind her. The witch approached the shaking girl until Hermione could feel the raven-haired witch's breath on her face. "You're that Granger girl, aren't you?" Bellatrix walked around Hermione slowly, letting the length of her arm come in contact with her body. She stopped behind her and pulled Hermione's brown hair away from her neck and whispered in her ear "And a mudblood, too." Hermione shivered once, violently and Bellatrix let her lips slide down the slope of her fair neck before releasing her and walking out into the marble hall. Hermione still couldn't move. Then, she heard one word which made her stomach drop sickeningly.

"Imperio!" Bellatrix's shrill voice echoed loudly against all the hard surfaces and Hermione felt her body seize up. She couldn't move. The fear pounding in her temples and the hollow of her throat and the pit of her stomach would've pulled her to her knees were she not being held erect by the wand of a certain curly-haired witch. "Turn around." Hermione's legs obeyed and she was faced again with the horrifying truth that was Bellatrix Lestrange. She could feel her saliva cold on the side of her neck still. "Come here." Hermione really took in Bellatrix's appearance as her legs carried her towards the witch.

Her hair was thick and black and curly, and Hermione didn't think she'd be surprised if a spider crawled out of it. It was messy and fell into her face, which was gaunt and pale. It contrasted with her ruby lips and dark eyes. She had severe contours in her cheeks which made her look even more sickly, but it gave her face a hauntingly beautiful look. Her body, however, was not suffering from whatever had drained the life out of her skin. She was curvateous and slim, and her black, tattered Elizabethan dress had a plunging neckline and enough tears in the skirt to reveal her pale, lithe legs. Hermione's mind was still taking everything in at an enhanced rate, so by the time she had taken all of this in, she was less than half way towards the witch. She vaguely noticed that her trembling had stopped, but she figured it was because of the enchantment. The fear, however, had manifested itself in sweat, which was dripping down her temples and behind her ears.

Hermione finally reached the witch. She didn't think her legs would actually carry her there, but they did. And then Bellatrix said "Closer..." Hermione obeyed and stepped closer. "Closer!" She yelled. Hermione flinched internally at the startling volume of Bellatrix's voice. She moved closer, until their toes were together and Bellatrix pressed her entire front against Hermione's. Then, she fisted her hand violently in Hermione's hair and twisted her head to the side. She felt the older witch's tongue once again slide up the side of her throat, this time drinking up the sweat. When she reached her ear, she whispered, "Tell me why you're here."

All Hermione could manage, even under the Imperius curse, was a whisper. "I want... Pain." She felt her stomach twist and heave with fear. "I know you can give it to me."

She felt lush lips curve into a smile against her ear and shuddered internally at the proximity. The fear she felt was in equal proportions with the lust for what this witch could do to her.

"Smart girl." Bellatrix finally whispered before she dug her wet tongue into Hermione's ear. She could feel everything inside her quivering with fear and disgust and lust. "Show me your fear." Bellatrix almost moaned into Hermione's ear. Suddenly, the shudders returned and she could hardly stand. Then, Bellatrix released her and put a few feet between them. Hermione fell to her knees and looked at the floor, her brown tresses fallen over her face. She could hear Bellatrix pacing excitedly before her and squeezed her eyes closed. A few tears fell. Then, she heard the most terrifying sound she had ever encountered.

Bellatrix laughed.

Not laughed. _Cackled._

"So you want pain, huh? You want pain, I _bet_ you do! To come to _me?_!" She laughed again. The sound sent shivers up her spine. _"Legillimens!"_ Hermione gasped and she somehow landed on her back, shaking and writhing as she felt Bellatrix probing her mind. She brought the fear and lust to the front of her mind so hard that Hermione thought it would tear through her forehead. She heard Bellatrix laugh again and felt like she was about to scream. Bellatrix sensed this in her mind. "Yes! SCREAM, mudblood, SCREAM!" Hermione's scream tore through her lungs and up her esophogus and out into the marble hall with such force that she had to cover her own ears. Bellatrix laughed gleefully and danced around Hermione's writhing form. She screamed until only air was coming out of her throat.

Hermione felt Bellatrix straddle her stomach and the next thing she felt was Bellatrix's hand squeezing her throat. Hermione's eyes shot open and she struggled weakly. She couldn't breath, and her lungs were aching for air. She felt the blood vessels in her eyes and bruises forming on her neck. She gurgled sickeningly and the last sight she saw was Bellatrix's face, painted with deranged ecstasy.

-pagebreak-

When Hermione came to, she immediately gasped for air. Her throat was still raw and her neck was sore and her cheek was stinging. She realized Bellatrix had slapped her awake, only a few moments after she went under. No rest...

Hermione coughed hoarsely, painfully, struggling for breath, while Bellatrix kept her pinned beneath her. She vaguely noticed that Bellatrix's chest was heaving.

"How was that, muddy? Was that good? Do you want some more? DO YOU?" Bellatrix slapped Hermione again, and her nails left three long streaks of blood. Hermione cried out in pain, but it was silent. Bellatrix cackled. "Legillimens!" Hermione's back arched. Her head _hurt._ Like there was too much inside it, it couldn't fit all the pain _and_ Bellatrix Lestrange. She felt her almost thumbing through her emotions, goading her lust, fanning the flame, enticing her fear... It wasn't allowed, wasn't _fair..._

Hermione realized she was no longer under the influence of the Imperius curse, because she found she was lifting her hands of her own accord, although there was little of the decision-making capability with her. Her hands found the witch's shapely hips and squeezed. She didn't know if she wanted to inflict pain or something a little more satiating to the need being provoked in her mind. She found her hands were sliding up the elder witch's back, bringing their torsos together. Hermione was surprised to find Bellatrix complying. She hardly knew what she was doing or why she was doing it. She was so far gone.

Bellatrix was still probing her mind, only now their faces were a few inches apart, and she was staring into Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt Bellatrix prancing around through her head, pulling up random memories with strong emotional ties, felt Bellatrix's will for destruction in the rough way she handled her mind. Suddenly, she didn't know what happened but it felt like Bellatrix just... Lashed out. Like she kicked her mind. It hurt and it arched her back. Her arms released the older witch and pressed against the floor. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's wrists and pinned them above her head. "You want to play a game? YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD?" Bellatrix forced one knee between Hermione's legs and she flinched away, but couldn't move. She felt Bellatrix take both of her wrists in one hand and pull her wand out of her boot with the other. "You came here, looking for me." Hermione tried to pull her hands away but did not succeed. "You came for the pain. I'll oblige." Bellatrix smiled. It was revolting.

The elder witch stood and pointed her wand at Hermione. "CRUCIO!"

Hermione heard it before she felt it, but she had enough time to feel the dread and fear course through her heavily before it hit.

**A/N: Does Hermione seem a little OOC to you? It might just be that I am getting to into it, but I really am trying to infect her with some of Bella's insanity and abandon. I mean, this is angsty!Hermione, but... Idk. Tell me what you think. Reviews are like strawberries!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, here's the third chapter. Sorry if it turned super intense. I guess I let my own masochism run away with me. *sly look* I know a select few of you will enjoy this, and to those select few... You're welcome.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was infamous for her expert use of the Crutiatus curse, and now Hermione understood why.

This pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt. It made her black out and then immediately woke her up. Unconscious, conscious, unconscious, conscious. It was like a strobe light. Excrutiating pain, blissful ignorance, excrutiating pain, blissful ignorance...

Hermione felt warm air tearing up and out of her throat, which left a metallic taste on the back of her tongue. She realized she must be screaming again. But she couldn't hear it. Couldn't hear Bellatrix's cackling, could only hear her ears ringing painfully, could only see red, in the moments between her unconsciousness. The pain completely swallowed her, threatened to drown her.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain finally stopped. Hermione lay quivering against the cold marble, unable to do much else, unable to utter much more than a whimper...

She heard Bellatrix's heels clacking against the floor towards her, and opened her eyes. All she could see was a dark blur standing over her until Bellatrix knelt by her side and came into focus. She looked elated. Almost post-orgasmic.

"Was that good, muddy?" She whispered. Hermione found it more terrifying than when Bellatrix was shrieking. She felt hot liquid running down her temples and forced herself to stare up into those mad eyes. Then, Bellatrix lifted something that Hermione couldn't see, and it came in contact with her head forcefully, and everything went black...

* * *

Hermione came to after what felt like an hour, with manacles on her wrists and ankles, holding her upright and spread eagle without chains. She groaned painfully and tried to open her eyes. She found that one was swollen and wouldn't open all the way.

"Never have I ever, in all my years, encountered anyone..." Bellatrix's voice came from behind Hermione, but she couldn't turn to face her. She felt the warmth of Bellatrix's body pressed up against her back and she whispered into Hermione's ear. "...as sick as me."

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked miserably. Bellatrix gave a small giggle that sent shivers up Hermione's spine.

"You came to me." Bellatrix slowly rounded on Hermione to face her. "You _came to me."_ Hermione stared into those insane eyes, an expression of curiosity and fascination on the older witch's face. "How sick do you think someone has to be to come to me, _begging_ for the pain that most people fear?" Hermione lifted her head indignantly, not wanting to accept the truth she was being faced with.

"I was... I was devastated, I wanted-" Hermione began in a whisper.

"You wanted pain." Bellatrix closed most of the distance between the two witches with one step, putting their faces so close together. "Do you know what that's called?" Hermione straightened up a little, waiting for the answer. "_Masochism._" she whispered gleefully.

The library in the back of Hermione's head quickly defined the word: _the tendency to derive pleasure, or sexual gratification, from ones own physical or emotional pain._

"No..." Hermione immediately whispered. Bellatrix giggled some more.

"Yes!"

_No, not me, not straight-laced, straight-A Hermione Granger, not a Gryffindor..._

"Oh, I do love me a good masochist. Such fun we'll have!"

"I'm not...! I'm good-hearted... And pure... And smart..." Hermione whispered desperately, more to herself than the dark witch standing before her. Bellatrix cocked her head to the side.

"Then tell me you don't enjoy _this."_ Bellatrix withdrew an ornate dagger from the tattered folds of her dress and drew it slowly down the side of Hermione's pale, sweaty, pulsing neck. Hermione cried out in pain and fought against the hand that came up on the other side of her face to keep her from pulling away. She felt hot tears pricking at her eyes and then falling down her face. Bellatrix laughed deep in her throat and then leaned in to follow the line of blood with her tongue, all the way up to Hermione's ear. "Perhaps not so pure, eh?" Hermione sobbed pitifully, still fighting against the lust and the zinging electricity that the pain from her neck sent straight to the pleasure sensors in her brain.

"Please, let me go." Hermione begged quietly.

"Hah! You came to _me,_ and I do intend to live up to your expectations." Bellatrix stepped back and aimed her wand nowhere in particular and said "Accio veritaserum!" Hermione looked at her in horror.

"No... No... God, please, no!" A small vial came whizzing through the air, straight into the waiting, out-stretched hand of Bellatrix. She had a wicked look on her face as she approached Hermione, who was struggling to put more distance between herself and that small vial. However, the manacles held her in place and Bellatrix soon reached her. She grasped Hermione's lower jaw with a bony hand and poured the clear liquid in through her desperate lips. Hermione tried her best not to swallow it, but she started choking and had to take the damn liquid down her throat.

As soon as she emptied the vial, Bellatrix stepped back and threw it to the marble floor, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Now..." Hermione's head had fallen, chin-to-chest and coughing heartily, as soon as it was released, but now she looked up through her tresses at Bellatrix. "Did you like the pain?" she whispered. Hermione felt the answer forming on her lips but couldn't stop it from being verbalized.

"Y-yes..." Bellatrix smiled, and Hermione wished she could look away. Bellatrix stepped up to her and whispered:

"Would you like some more?" Hermione whimpered, but eventually her answer ghosted from her quivering lips.

"Yes." Bellatrix's flushed lips spread into a gleeful smile once again.

"Well then this is truly going to be fun as hell! Literally!" Bellatrix cackled and waved her wand in Hermione's direction. "Crucio!"

Spasms of pain wracked Hermione's strung-up body, she could barely writhe with the manacles holding her limbs apart. But she could scream. And she did.

Bellatrix pranced around Hermione, dancing to her screams and screwing up her face in concentration whenever she wanted to extract just an ounce more pain from the younger witch, which would make her screams intensify, and Bellatrix revelled in it.

"So much fun! La la la la la... Scream LOUDER, mudblood!" Hermione was sobbing and squirming as best she could. "_Are you loving this?" _Bellatrix shouted.

"_YES!" _Hermione shrieked. Bellatrix cackled almost as loud as Hermione's screams, filling the whole room with an altogether terrifying sound.

"Well, this is not as much fun without blood! Shall I resort to more... Midieval methods, muddy?" The crutaitus curse lifted and Hermione fell as limp as her body could, but was still held up by her wrists. She was so out of it, she didn't know what Bellatrix meant until she felt the dagger stabbed right beneath her kneecap, slicing her tendon in two. She screamed so loud that she couldn't hear anything else. Bellatrix twisted the blade around, extracting more screams from the young girl. And then Bellatrix tore the dagger out and performed a quick healing charm on the wound. Hermione could still feel the ghost of pain, even though the wound was no longer there.

Bellatrix stood, dragging her dagger up the center of the girl's torso, cutting through clothing and skin. It left a bloody line from her navel to the hollow of her throat. It also stole from Hermione one of the most terrifying noises she had ever made.

She _moaned._

_No, no, no, no, this isn't me...!_

Bellatrix met Hermione's eyes with surprise and excitement. Her small noise had not escaped the older witch's ears, and there was a flame kindled behind her black eyes that drove fear into the very pit of Hermione's heart.

"I haven't had this much fun since Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom..." she whispered. Then she waved her wand and Hermione's manacles dragged her wrists straight up. She was breathing unevenly before, but now it was even more difficult. "Let's see if I could get you to do that again..." A deranged smile quirked Bellatrix's lips. "...masochist."

Hermione's eyes shut and a few tears streaked down her face.

* * *

AN: Do you guys want me to continue? I am enjoying myself with young Ms Granger here, but if you want me to introduce the plot a little more, I'll oblige. I promise there is a plot in here, somewhere, amongst all the blood and lust and screaming. Although, honestly, there's more where it came from if you'd let me keep... Playing with my puppets. (I'd love a go at ol' Bella. It'd make for quite an interesting, exciting story, don't you think? We're both about as twisted. *evil grin*)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow, you guys are brilliant! Thanks for all the encouragement. It's the reviews that keep me writing. ^^ And, as you all have expressed your opinions, I will oblige and keep pouring out the love. *deep bow***

Hermione turned her head to hide her face in her arm and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to escape that look on Bellatrix's face. But no matter how she tried, she could not escape the witch herself.

Bellatrix's hands roughly tore Hermione's ripped clothing apart to expose her full torso, flushed and bloody. Hermione whimpered quietly and flinched away from the contact, but Bellatrix wasn't having any of it. She ran one hand down the bleeding wound she had created, and Hermione had to bite her lip until it bled to keep from letting that godawful sound out again.

"You're so stubborn, girl. Honestly. Loosen up a bit." Bellatrix giggled and smeared a bloody thumb pad across Hermione's left exposed nipple. This time, she couldn't keep it in and a low noise sounded deep in her throat. "Ahh... Very good." Bellatrix whispered into her ear. Hermione had never felt so humiliated and exposed in her life, and she hated the sick part of her mind that was thoroughly enjoying this. It didn't feel familiar and it terrified her.

Hermione felt Bellatrix step out of her personal space, but didn't dare open her eyes to see what the older witch was doing. However, as it turned out, she didn't need to. She almost immediately felt a tongue pressing itself to her navel and she gasped. It was wet and warm, and it slid up her bleeding wound so agonizingly slowly and it stung so bad but it felt - _oh_ - so _good_...

Another moan was stolen from her gasping mouth just as the tongue reached her cleavage, and then it was going in small licks, the rest of the way up. Hermione found her breathing had become rather ragged, but could no longer find it in herself to feel appaulled, and that terrified her all the more. She had given into the lust for pain, it was just so tiring fighting against it when it threatened to drown her in this electricity zinging through her body and straight between her legs.

The tongue had reached the tip of the wound and Bellatrix was standing before her again. Hermione hesitantly opened one eye and shifted her head slightly to look at the witch, which she immediately regretted. Bellatrix was wiping blood from the corners of her mouth with her fingers and then licking the blood off, and Hermione could not look away.

It was that sight that seemed to flip a switch inside her. The sick part of her brain completely overcame the rational part, and she completely succumbed to it. _This pleasure is too good to be called pain. Why do people fear it? I only want..._

"More..." Hermione whispered. Bellatrix looked up from the attentions she was giving her bloody fingers into the lust-filled eyes of the girl before her. A slow smile crept across her face and she leaned closer to the girl.

Hermione's bare breasts were heaving slightly with her laboured breathing and her mouth was open slightly, but just open enough for Bellatrix to lean in and slide her blood-drenched tongue in between her lips. Hermione gasped as her tongue was greeted with the overwhelming taste of her own blood and the older witch's tongue, swirling around hers. She found her own tongue responding, taking every ounce of blood from her that she could, and eventually delving into Bellatrix's mouth for more. Their mouths closed onto each other's and Bellatrix's hands found purchase on Hermione's warm breasts, drawing a gasp from the girl.

However, Bellatrix's reputation was far from being gentle... Her hands squeezed tightly, and her fingernails dug into the pale, perfect skin of the younger witch. This earned another hearty moan from Hermione's otherwise occupied mouth. Bellatrix ripped her mouth away from the girl, who looked at her with half-closed eyes as her hands continued their ministrations. Bellatrix's mouth curved up in a wicked smile and she released the girl's breasts and looked down at them. When Hermione realized that her lips would not be visited again anytime soon by the other's, she leaned her head back and left Bellatrix to admire her blood-streaked body.

"You're so young. So... _Ripe_." Bellatrix said the word with such zeal that Hermione shivered. She slowly lifted her head to observe the dark-haired witch as her thumbs stroked over the most tender part of her breasts, eliciting yet another moan from the girl. "So much fun! So hormone-ridden and..." Bellatrix's mouth was suddenly right at Hermione's ear and she said "...sex-ridden." Hermione bit her lip. She felt hands sliding down her sides slowly. As twisted and perverted as she was, Bellatrix could still appreciate a beautiful, young body.

Hermione's breath hitched in her ribcage as Bellatrix's fingers breached her waistline. She felt Bellatrix's hot breath against her neck as her hands slid further down her pants and underwear, pushing them both down. Hermione's heart was pounding almost audibly in her chest, and she was sure Bellatrix could see it in the side of her neck. A thin layer of sweat covered her aching body...

As soon as Bellatrix's hands pushed down as far as her arms would go, she slowly bent down to continue baring the lower half of the young witch. Her tongue slid past Hermione's nipple once, sending shivers down her spine, before continuing down. Hermione swallowed thickly and glanced down at the black mess of hair making its way down her body. Her jeans and underwear promptly arrived at her ankles and unceremoniously yanked off her feet. She found she couldn't bear to watch this, and her face found the inside of her arm again.

She felt hands on the insides of her feet, pushing them apart, and the manacles obediently spread Hermione's legs. The hands on her ankles started making their way up the insides of her legs, and her heartrate was still climbing...

Finally, one hand found what it was looking for and made contact. Hermione gasped and she heard a dark chuckle from below her.

"Already moist... What a treat you are, you really are..." came Bellatrix's soft murmur.

"Oh..." Hermione moaned. She felt a small, subdued part of her brain feel shame for her obvious show of pleasure, but she was too far gone to care.

"Again." The fingers turned insistent and two of them pushed their way _inside_ Hermione. It was the oddest feeling, she'd never felt anything like it before, but she could not say it didn't feel _amazing._

"_Oh...!"_ Hermione's body convulsed and relaxed and shifted and tightened around the fingers inside of her.

"Again!" The word was demanding this time, and she felt _another_ finger penetrate her.

"Oh, God..." She dimly noted that she could smell sweat and something her brain could only define as _sex_ in the air. The fine hairs at her hairline were plastered to her forehead and she really felt very _wet_ down where the fingers were. All of this was a side-note in her brain compared to the way it felt to have fingers _inside_ her.

If she were looking, she might have been more prepared for what happened next. At first, she felt hot air on her most tender parts, but then, that same tongue swept along her crease in one slow lick, avoiding the fingers. She moaned loudly, louder than she ever had before. It was just then that she started thinking that this was all very tame for the behavior of _Bellatrix Lestrange..._

_..._when all of a sudden, she heard "AGAIN!" and felt...

At first, she didn't know what it was. She could hardly think about it through the screaming. But as soon as her mind became the least bit coherent, she realized it was Bellatrix's entire _fist, __**inside of her.**_

The sensation was so rough that it called for something rougher than moans, and though it was just as much pain as it was pleasure, Hermione screamed. She screamed and gasped for air and screamed it all out and gasped for more air and it seemed like it would never end... But the fist didn't just stay immobile inside of her - oh, no. It twisted and punched and eventually tore itself out of her completely.

Hermione's face was hot and sweaty and she was breathing so hard that she was coughing, and when she wasn't coughing, she really was _wheezing _from all the screaming. Bellatrix Lestrange stood to her full height before the younger witch with said fist raised, but it took a minute for Hermione to focus and _see_ it, for the white spots dancing in front of her eyes.

When she could finally focus, she saw Bellatrix's breathing was not exactly calm either, and she was _licking_ her fist...

"Do you see this, mudblood?" Hermione did see. Bellatrix's hand was covered in something, all the way down to her elbow. It was a liquid, and Hermione could swear it was just a bit milky... Then, realization hit her like a blow to the face. _She _did that. That was... "This is you." Bellatrix turned her gaze from the shocked and still slightly incoherent face of Hermione to her own fist, studying it. "Fascinating..." Bellatrix drew her tongue from her mid-arm to her palm as she slowly unclasped her fist, and then she closed her eyes, savouring the taste.

"Do you believe you're a masochist now, girl?" Bellatrix turned back to Hermione. "Past all this ridiculous denial?"

Hermione nodded in defeat. Bellatrix smiled.

"Good." She waved her hand through the air and the manacles disappeared. And a good thing, too. Hermione had started to loose feeling in her arms, what with all the blood running out of them.

She immediately collapsed to the floor and started slowly working her arms out. Bellatrix leaned over Hermione's hunched figure and tore the sad remains of her shirt, jacket, and bra up and over her head. Hermione gasped but couldn't stop her as her arms were still partially unusable.

"What are you doing?" Hermione croaked. Her throat had never been put through so much screaming before.

Bellatrix picked up Hermione's jeans and underwear off the floor and started to walk away with them.

"Hey-!" Hermione was cut off by her own coughing fit.

Bellatrix turned and waved her wand in Hermione's general direction, and all her wounds immediately healed.

"I'm leaving you naked. Because you just look so fetching, smeared with your own blood and without a shred of clothing." Bellatrix cackled, turned, and left.

Hermione stared at Bellatrix's retreating back in horror.

**AN: There is more after this, but it's basically just cleaning up and explaining to Harry (*cough*lying to Harry*cough*) but it is necessary. Honestly, the next chapter is when most of the plot comes in. Lol but I hope you were satisfied with this steamy scene. *sly grin* Now you see why it was rated M. M for Masochism. ^^ And also, if any of you want to pick up here with your own fanfics, feel free to! I know it's very difficult to leave Hermione by herself like that - alone and covered in blood and completely naked. Mind you, she does have her wand, if you were wondering... I suppose I should have made that more clear... Ah, well. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you guys so much for the encouragement! I seriously don't think I would have let myself go this much if I hadn't known people would appreciate it, haha.

Minnow - I'm pretty sure the past tense of "drag" is "dragged" lol and no no, I know you're not that type o' girl. ^^ (though you CLAIM to be into BDSM... *suspicious look* jk ;P)

Harry was starting to get antsy. He was trying not to, but Hermione had been gone for flippin' hours. He didn't really know how much time she would need this time, but he really was trying not to get nervous. Up until now, it had worked, too. He got up and started pacing to keep the anxiety down. He was only about ten minutes into pacing when she finally showed up again.

She had apparated a few metres away so when he caught eye of her, she was walking towards him. He rushed over to her with "Hermione!" on his lips, but slowed before he fully reached her. For one, she was wearing different clothes, and secondly, she looked exhausted and like she had been crying.

"Her- Hermione?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine. I just... Popped home to pick some things up."

"Yeah, I can see that..." Harry quirked an eyebrow, but Hermione pretended not to notice and walked around Harry to go back to the tent. Harry followed.

"'Mione, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, 'mfine." Hermione said absently. Harry made a disbelieving noise, but she was so out of it.

"Maybe you should get some rest..." Harry suggested.

"Yeah..." Hermione agreed.

But her thoughts were miles away, with that same ginger boy, wondering if he'd ever... _No, he's too much of a good boy. _She smiled wryly to herself_._

-pagebreak-

Harry kept asking Hermione where she had gone when she left, and she would always answer vaguely "I just needed space." It seemed to satisfy his question more and more, and for that she was grateful. And so they continued looking for the next horcrux, and they both continued missing Ron, but Hermione knew she would never be quite the same...

AN: Well, that ended shortly... I didn't really expect it to but I am literally pants at fluff. Ah, well. Hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
